Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Mass Effect Wiki Powers Page I'm am unsure why this is flagged as spam so I'm reporting it. I'm trying to remove content on the Mass Effect Wiki's Powers page, Mass Effect Wiki Powers Page, that belongs on the talk page or elsewhere by our standards. The message I keep getting is "The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: �" I don't know what this means but it is getting annoying. I'm unsure of what is going on. Lancer1289 17:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) : Are you using the Rich Text Editor?--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 17:04, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hagger I had problems reverting vandalism on uncyclopedia link, because of the word "Hagger" in it, hagger is a normal word for uncyclopedia, it would be nice if it could be removed from uncyclopedia's spam filter... --Cakemix 18:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :No "hagger" triggers content filters. 23:12, March 1, 2011 (UTC) .ru The message reads: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: .ru The page I'm trying to create is called "Dirty.rumors/Stamps". Not sure why it's being flagged as spam (it's not spam) nor does it make sense that this page would be flagged when other pages that have ".ru" aren't (such as the "Dirty.rumors" page in which this is supposed to be tabbed with). LOL If possible, could this be fixed so I can create this page without it being flagged please? --Nemle March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. 03:21, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Revolver Ocelot Looks like a charset issue (I only added ASCII characters in my edit). URL: http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Revolver_Ocelot The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: � If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Revolver Ocelot. Dbbolton 03:29, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. 03:35, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Reports An article on the MSPAFA wiki Hi, I was updating my adventure's article on the MSPA Forum Adventures wiki, and it's telling me that "touhouwiki.net" is triggering the spamfilter. I'm fairly certain that this is a false positive, since apart from anything else, the links were already there the last time I'd edited it (which was admittedly a while back). —Kimiko 18:53, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :No links to external sites. I have reverted your edits. Please use w:c:touhou: 19:25, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Classy. Okay, then. —Kimiko 20:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) mutohide.ddo.jp The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://mutohide.ddo.jp If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. I was trying to post a Picture of the Aires 35 IIIA but it won't let me. Laurie :Have you tried uploading the image to the wiki? RandomTime 18:39, March 17, 2011 (UTC) CSS fail While editing my personal CSS, phalanx blocked the phrase .ps. It came from trying to change the class pseudolabel. ~Monchoman45 (talk) 12:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed RandomTime 18:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) My talk archive template Message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: This page is an archive! Please make a new topic If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to User talk:ThatDevilGuy/Archive. The content: [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy/Archive 1|Archive 1] | Archive 2 | Archive 3 }|#default= This page is an archive! Please make a new topic here. |none= }} It wasn't triggered a few moments before. I still had in it though. --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 08:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Any reason you're using the tag? A better way would be RandomTime 10:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Linking problem Hi there, I'm trying to add a reference to Union Jack dress article on the w:c:spicegirls:Spice Girls Wiki. One of the problems I'm having is that I can't include it as the link contains http://skipto while the actual link is this: http://skip-to-the-end.com/internet-votes-on-most-iconic-dresses-2/. I was wondering if there was anything that can be done? But if it's too bothersome I can look for another reference. Thanks. ---- DoctorStrange (talk) 21:41, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed RandomTime 21:45, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Dead Frontier Wiki Hi, I'd like to report a false positive on a Dead Frontier Wiki article. Here's the article: http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/%E4%B8%AD%E6%96%87%E5%8C%96%E6%8C%87%E5%8D%97 and here's the message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: � If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to 中文化指南. It's a Chinese FAQ article about the wiki's subject, all I need to do with it is add 'Category:Miscellaneous Content' to it but it keeps blocking me. Thanks! Sovq 08:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. 19:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::It still doesn't let me add the category. Could you try and add the category yourself? That way I won't have to report every spam filter problem (if there are more). Thanks, Sovq 20:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Should work now RandomTime 14:43, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks, that did the job :) Sovq 14:55, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Suport The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: [url= If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. link:http://sobrenaturalbrazil.blogspot.com/ :The URL tag won't work on Wikia - spambots use it a lot, though (because they think they're spamming forums) RandomTime 01:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Link to Federal Trade Commission regulations The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://www.ftc.gov/privacy/privacyinitiatives/COPPARu If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Children’s Online Privacy Protection Rule. 'TV Tropes Mirror Wiki' Here's the message: ::The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: '''http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/JosieAndThePussyCats' ::If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. ::Return to Category:Saturday Morning Cartoon. I added the "Return To" message to let you geniuses know what the subject of the edit I was trying to make just happened to be. I'm guessing that your blind-moron-robot Spam Filter read the word "pussy" and went "Whoops! He's trying to link to a Porn Site! We'd better protect people from actually using their own judgment and being adults!" First, its the name of a classic cartoon. Get over it. Second, its a temporary link that will be removed shortly ''anyway. Is there any way to turn this annoying and unnecessary piece of crap (by which I mean your Spam Filter) off? :You can use MediaWiki:Spam-whitelist in order to whitelist things which would normally be blacklisted. Surprisingly, the spam filter isn't human operated, and so there are going to be false positives RandomTime 21:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Hence my calling it a "blind moron robot. And I note you didn't answer my question. How do I turn it off. :::You can't RandomTime 21:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Introduction' is flagged. Why? I made a huge edit to an introductory paragraph on the Young Justice Wiki, and my edit was tagged under the summary "Introduction". As you can imagine, I wasn't particularly happy about my edit gone down the drain, but I was also wondering why that word it tagged? Regards, [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 02:37, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :It's currently blocked to prevent mass spambot edits. You can save your edits with another expression like "intro". 00:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Gantz wiki having strange spam filter bug I tried to edit something at http://gantz.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Gantz_Wiki and got the message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: I really like this forum. If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Talk:Gantz Wiki. So apparently if anyone ever says "I really like this forum" it gets filtered. That is obviously a bug. Not sure how that got put in there on your list of things to filter. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:36, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Not a bug, it's a clearly spambot edit. I've removed it from your wiki. 00:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) LyricWiki: talk page for Deerhunter album From LyricWiki: Talk:Deerhunter:Turn It Up Faggot (2005) -- note that a main page already exists for this album. The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a link to an external site. If you think you entered normal text that we shouldn't block, please tell Sean or another admin. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Faggot Trainman 01:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC)